


Come here often?

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena orders a pizza, she develops a crush on the pizza delivery woman, she fails at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena orders a pizza and when she sees the young woman who delivers it, she keeps ordering pizzas. So what if she orders pizza six times in two weeks?





	

Lena is not one to splurge, though she indulges herself in a treat every once in a while. She strongly believes her body is a temple and needs to be handled as such, but now that it’s a rainy day, she’s hungry and hasn’t gone grocery shopping yet; she decides to settle down with some pizza. All she needs to do is order it and wait twenty minutes or so for it to arrive.

It’s been an exhausting day and she needs to relax. She opens her laptop up and orders a random pizza, selecting that they can deliver it in an hour. That way she can take a shower first and slips into comfortable clothes.

She pats towards her bathroom, turning the water of her shower on. Once undressed, she steps into the shower, feeling the warm stream hit her skin. She has a few flower sentenced soaps, though she prefers the one with the coconut smell. Coconut smells far better than it tastes, in her opinion.

Her muscles are aching slightly and on second though she should have settled for a bath, but there’s no time for that now. She rinses herself and uses some of the coconut soap before stepping out of her shower, turning the water off. Her mirror is a bit foggy from the steam so she has to wipe it to see herself clearly. She dries herself off with a towel and puts on a pair of sweats and a loosely fitting grey shirt.

Now comfortably clad, she sits down on her couch and tilts her head back, closing her eyes. She’s not sure how much time has passed when her doorbell rings, signaling that her pizza has arrived. Getting up from her couch, she grabs her purse to take her wallet from it.

When she opens the door she’s facing a young woman with blonde hair that’s tied neatly together, blue eyes hidden behind glasses and the most infectious smile she’s seen who is holding a pizza box.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” the pizza woman says. “I have the pizza you ordered, right on time.”

“Hello,” Lena replies, glancing between the woman and the pizza. “Right yes, the pizza,” she says, clearing her throat as she opens her wallet to pay. She adds a tip for the young woman’s trouble.

“Enjoy your night, Miss Luthor,” the pizza woman says with a friendly smile while she puts the money away. “Cute sweats by the way.”

Lena bites her bottom lip while the young woman walks away and she wonders what her name is. It was a good service, very polite. She closes the door and goes to sit on her couch with her pizza. In the end the pizza doesn’t turn out to taste that good, but she’s never been much of a fan of pizza to begin with.

Two days later Lena finds herself ordering pizza from that place again. She reasons it’s only because she still hasn’t gone to the story to get groceries and she hasn’t had much of a bite to eat yet, aside from small snacks. It might not taste great again, but at least the service is fine, so that counts for something. It has nothing to do with the pizza woman she hasn’t stopped thinking about. The flattering tightly fitting black dress she’s wearing has nothing to do with that woman either.

This time it only takes twenty minutes for her pizza to arrive, since she selected to let it be delivered as soon as possible. When her doorbell rings, she hurries to open the door and ah yes, there’s that woman again.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” the pizza woman says. “You must like the pizzas, huh?”

Lena’s eyes widen momentarily, stunned that this woman remembers her, or at least she thinks so. That’s sort of what it sounds like. “Hello,” she replies politely. “Please call me Lena,” she insists, finding that better than being called Miss Luthor.

“Lena it is, I’ll remember that,” the pizza woman replies.

Lena waits for the young woman to say her name, but it doesn’t happen. “What’s your name?” she asks, then.

“Kara,” the pizza woman answers.

“Kara,” Lena repeats, liking the sound of that. She holds the money out to pay for the pizza, again with a tip added to it.

“Your sweats were cute, but you look fabulous in that dress,” Kara compliments. “It flatters your body… not that I was staring,” she says, blushing lightly. “Enjoy your night, Lena.”

Lena smiles as Kara walks away, glad that she knows her name this time. She shuts her door and pushes her foot on the pedal of her trash bin, discarding the pizza into it. It crossed her mind to eat it, but then she changed her mind.

The next two weeks she winds up ordering pizza five more times and by now Kara calls her a pizza monster and their favorite customer. It’s ironic how Kara must think that she loves pizza and eats it a lot when she really just orders it to throw it away. Okay, so she sort of likes the pizza delivery woman.

When she orders pizza for a sixth time, she hopes to speed things along a bit. People have always called her a natural flirt, but when it comes to Kara she fails miserably.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara says with a chipper tone. “This pizza is on me because you’re a loyal customer and you tip well.”

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies, offering her a smile. “Do you uh… do you come here often?”

“Um well yeah,” Kara answers, chuckling lightly. “I come here each time you order pizza, which has been often, not that I’d judge you.”

Really, Lena, come here often? Great, just great. “How are the pizzas baked, is it like in an oven?” she asks, definitely sucking at this. “I mean, like a regular oven or another oven?”

“Hmm, I never really go in the back, but I’m quite sure they use ovens,” Kara answers thoughtfully.

“Right, that makes sense,” Lena replies, accepting the pizza from Kara. “It’s kind of you to give me this one for free,” she says, feeling guilty that she had planned to throw it away. “I was thinking, I can’t quite eat this by myself so maybe you’d like a slice?”

“I wish I could,” Kara declines politely. “I have to get back to deliver pizzas to other people.”

“Oh, of course,” Lena says, understanding that Kara has to work. “Would you like to get off?” she asks, blushing at her own question. “When do you get off, is what I meant to ask.”

Kara glances at the watch around her wrist. “My shift ends in two to three hours,” she answers.

“Would you like to come over then?” Lena asks, hoping Kara will say yes. “We could eat dessert together so I can thank you for your good services.”

“I’ll say yes on one condition,” Kara answers, holding her index finger up.

“Yes anything,” Lena replies, realizing too late how desperate that sounds.

“I will come over in about three hours to share dessert with you if you stop pretending you like the pizzas and if you simply ask me out instead. I’ve been trying to flirt with you and I didn’t want to say anything because you seemed nervous.”

“I’m usually better at this, I promise,” Lena assures. “I’ll stop pretending I like the pizzas, though I must say there’s this pizza delivery woman who looks delicious.”

Kara leans casually against the doorpost and winks at Lena. “How you doin?” she asks with a funny low voice.

“I’m improving and you’re downgrading, that’s interesting,” Lena teases. “You should have stuck with the compliments, those worked for you.”

“Says the one who gaped at me when she saw me for the first time and seemed to have forgotten I was here to deliver pizza.”

“I will see you in a few hours, Kara,” Lena says, looking forward to it.

Kara nods and smiles brightly when she looks down. “Sexy undies,” she says, winking before she turns to walk away.

Lena looks down and oh god she’s not wearing any pants. She remembers she was getting changed, but her pants are atop a chair and clearly she didn’t put them on. On the bright side, she has a date with Kara soon so it all worked out well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
